The Lost Clan
by wonderstrucklovestory
Summary: A new threat has risen following the bonding of Clarke and Lexa. The two must work together in order to keep their people united, and tame this violent new threat. Lexa was never shot, and Clarke is the ambassador for the skaikru.
1. The Hunter And the Hunted

Clarke pressed herself against a tree, her eyes quickly flashing up to scan the forest canopy before coming back down to rest on her arm that was pressing against the sturdy trunk.

The cloth on her arm was ripped, revealing a messy pool of blood mixed with dirt.

Shaking her head she busied herself by sweeping her eyes across the surrounding forest.

Judging by the amount of time she had been running it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that she was nowhere near the gates.

With a sigh, Clarke allowed her mind to drift toward Lexa.

There was no doubt that the brunette would have noticed her absence by now, as she was due back from her hunt well before nightfall.

Now, as the final traces of evening gave way to the darkness of night the blonde was on the run.

A ripple of anger coursed through Clarke suddenly as she imagined the strain that this would place on an already tense commander.

She knew little of her attacker's identity, but she did know that they wielded weapons far deadlier than the dagger gripped tightly in the hand of her good arm.

The first time that Clarke had announced that she was going out to hunt Lexa was the first to remind her that not only could she have a group sent out to do the task for her, but that they had more than enough to last well through the coming winter.

Seeing the small solitary weapon that Clark had armed herself with didn't do anything but strengthen Lexa's opposition to Clarke's excursion.

It took more than a few times for Clarke to reassure the commander that she didn't require the protection of even a single guard.

After multiple empty handed returns, Lexa began to realize that Clarke never left with the intention of a true hunt.

While this confused the commander, she let the blonde continue with the routine, patiently knowing that Clarke would offer an explanation in her own time.

Now, thinking back to that first trip, Clark chastised herself for choosing a weapon that proved to be completely ineffective against her current opponent.

Hearing a branch snap to her left, the blonde locked her stance into a defensive position and quickly trained her eyes on a nearby shrub.

The leaves of the shrub quaked and rustled, showing evidence of a hasty escape.

She was being watched, and there was nothing Clarke hated more than the helpless feeling of fighting an opponent that was virtually invisible to her.

A sudden disturbance in the otherwise still air caused Clarke to twist to her left and raise knife, catching a significantly larger blade from slicing through her shoulder.

Grunting against the pressure of her assailant's sword, she spun so that she was facing them.

Confusion broke her concentration at the figure's appearance.

Rather than armor, they wore common cloths.

A belt wrapped around their waist held various knives clearly visible to Clarke.

The mask that the bulkier figure wore was what struck Clarke as most confusing.

It was a single piece of fabric that fit snugly over the figure's head, with slits cut only for sight, and near what Clarke assumed was her attacker's mouth.

In the few seconds it took for Clarke to lessen her concentration, the larger figure had pressed their blade down harder, causing Clarke's arm to twist unnaturally enough to drop her own smaller blade. Gritting her teeth to hold back a yelp, the blonde sent a well-aimed kick to her attacker's right kneecap, giving her enough time to shift toward the fallen knife.

Clarke suddenly found herself flying forward, harshly crashing into a sturdy tree. With the air knocked from her lungs the blonde turned to face her attacker.

" _What do you want from me_?" Clarke growled through clenched teeth.

The figure stared blankly at her before bringing their blade to her throat. Clarke stared back, angry with the attacker's lack of response.

" _Are you not going to say anything_?"

The blade pressed harder against her throat.

" _If you are not a coward then speak_!"

The figure tilted its head, before bringing the blade to Clarke's collarbone.

" ** _Tell your Commander that the clan from Hell is coming home_**." Clarke's attacker dragged the blade vertically down her collarbone as the words were spoken.

Then, with a rough chuckle, the blade was dragged across her collarbone again, this time horizontally to form a red and dripping cross.

The attacker growled a low, guttural growl, before sending a boot to Clarke's temple, and suddenly, everything was black.


	2. Welcome Home

When the characters are speaking in italics, they are speaking in Trigedasleng.

The only character I own is Reese.

Reviews are always welcome!

Lexa tapped her fingers rhythmically against the arm of her throne.

Clarke never returned later than moments before nightfall from one of her hunts, and stars had begun to sprinkle the sky hours ago.

Lexa had spent the first two hours reminding herself that Clarke was more than capable of finding herself out of any given situation, as she had proved to the brunette multiple times in the past.

That, along with the welcome distraction of the hourly lookout's report, kept Lexa's worry at bay until the guard began their change of shift.

It suddenly dawned on Lexa that this meant the arrival of midnight, and Clarke still hadn't returned.

Lexa didn't hesitate in sending a team to search for Clarke, and when they came back with nothing to offer as to where the blonde could be she sent out another group, who again came back empty handed.

Now, as she awaited the return of the latest group, Lexa was finding it hard to keep her worry from showing through her rigid commander facade.

Just as she rose from her throne to resume pacing the length of the tent, a wide eyed second burst through the entrance.

" _Forgive me for barging in unannounced Heda, but my team has found Wanheda._ "

Lexa steeled her gaze at the young warrior's antsy demeanor, and she straightened her posture before responding.

" _I'm assuming there's a reason that you are telling me this news rather than Wanheda herself, is there not?_ "

Though she tried, Lexa couldn't keep the hint of fear out of her voice as she suggested that Clarke was anything other than unharmed.

" _When we found her she was unconscious Heda, and she appeared to have been attacked. We took her straight to the healer's tent_."

The warrior avoided Lexa's gaze as he delivered the news, and a jolt of nausea overcame the young commander momentarily.

Seeing Lexa's change of demeanor, the young man stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

" _She's alive, and since we found her she will stay that way. The healer is expecting you_."

Lexa nodded greatfully and dismissed him before drawing a deep breath in and leaning heavily against her throne.

With the extended amount of time that the clans had been at peace, Lexa had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel threatened.

More importantly, she had forgotten what it felt like when someone she loved was threatened.

Taking in another breath, Lexa steadied her balance and exited the tent.

She couldn't afford to dwell on her own worry, not with Clarke unconscious in a healer's tent.

Lexa, trailed by two guards, quickly made her way to the small tent that housed the city's healer, Reese.

Upon entering the tent, Lexa waved a hand to her guards, signaling them to wait outside.

Once the guards bowed and took their places at the tent's entrance, Lexa approached Reese, who was examining the shoulder of a very pale, and very unconscious Clarke.

Lexa allowed her commander demeanor to falter as she scanned the Blonde's battered body.

" _I was wondering when you'd come by Heda, welcome._ " Reese glanced over his shoulder at her before waving his hand toward the opposite side of the room, prompting the brunette to quickly take her place at Clarke's side.

Now that Lexa was facing Reese, she could see the worry lines that stood out against his weathered face as he continued his examination of Clarke's shoulder.

" _What injuries did she sustain_?" Lexa's voice came out softer than she had expected, and it took a moment for the older man to respond.

" _She has some nasty bruises on her back, as well as a bruised rib or two. Her shoulder was, and still is twisted out of place, but not for long. Her lip was busted when they brought her in, but I've managed to seal that off, and I'd bet anything that the nasty bruise on her temple means our Wanheda has had a hard hit to the head_."

Lexa's nostrils flared at each injury that Reese described, her instinct to protect the blonde overshadowing her concern.

As she took Clarke's hand, Lexa noticed a bloodstained cloth that had been placed carefully upon the unconscious girl's collarbone.

" _What about that_?"

Reese sighed heavily and allowed his gaze to connect to Lexa's.

" _That, is your only clue as to who attacked Wanheda._ "

Lexa furrowed her brow as Reese peeled back the cloth, revealing an angrily red cross upon Clarke's collarbone.

A knot formed in the commander's throat as she traced the yellow outline of the mark, knowing it as an indication of poison.

" _The poison is controlled Heda, but both of us have seen this before. You know as well as I do who did this._ "

Lexa nodded and took Clarke's hand in her own before responding through a tensed jaw.

" _ **The Lost Clan has surfaced Reese, and they want a war**_."


	3. Don't Blink, You'll Miss Me

_"_ _There is no report of movement within the surrounding area Heda."_

Lexa traced the arm of her throne lightly before looking up at Indra.

 _"_ _Send a group of warriors to each one of the other clans to summon the ambassadors for an emergency meeting here. They must move quickly and safely to get back here within three days. The meeting will start then, with or without each ambassador present."_

The older woman bowed and turned toward the tent's exit before hesitantly turning around.

 _"_ _Is there anything to be told to those of Skaikru Heda?"_

Exhaustion flashed across the brunette's face briefly as she considered the question.

 _"_ _See to it that your group visits the Skaikru. Bring back Clarke's mother and explain the situation to her on your journey."_

Indra nodded quickly before exiting the tent.

As soon as the entrance to the tent was still, Lexa leaned her head gently back to rest on her throne.

Having her mind in two places at once was taking a steady toll on the young commander.

She had a minimum amount of sleep the night before at Clarke's bedside.

Instead she spent the night carefully watching for any sign of change that the blonde might exhibit, keeping herself awake by carefully running her fingers over Clarke's skin that remained injury free.

Every so often she would catch sight of the cross that branded Clarke's collarbone as Reese replaced the medicated bandage, and a ripple of anger would cause her heart to beat loudly in her ears, drowning out the soft breaths that accompanied the rise and fall of Clarke's chest.

Now, as the image of Clarke's angry mark crept into her mind, Lexa welcomed the anger that resumed brewing within her.

Lexa allowed the fiery emotion to consume her fatigue before sitting up and turning her attention to the table of documents and maps across from her.

Approaching the cluttered papers, Lexa began slowly shuffling through them before plucking a carefully folded square out.

Her fingers ran over the harshly written cross that occupied the front of the paper before she began the tedious process of unfolding the square.

Just as she uncovered the information that the page contained, the loud and harsh call of a horn cut through the air.

Lexa had just enough time to place the paper beneath her armor before her guards rushed through the entrance to her tent.

 _"_ _Heda, the scouts are reporting an advancing threat."_

The brunette wasted no time in exiting the tent, her guards following closely behind her.

 _"_ _I trust the groups that I had Indra send out have already departed?"_

The guard to her left was the first to answer.

 _"_ _Of course Heda, whoever is coming this way will not be a threat to them."_

Lexa nodded curtly as she reached a small group of warriors near the village's entrance.

After quickly bowing to her, a burly man stepped forward.

 _"_ _So far our scouts have detected a small unknown group moving quickly toward us. We know little about them, just that they are covered completely in clothing, and have taken out the first defense group we deployed."_

The brunette hesitated a moment, before giving the command to release their best archers to try and slow the attackers down.

Just as Lexa turned away from the commotion at the gate, a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, sending a shiver down the commander's spine.

She knew that voice.

 ** _Clarke was awake._**

 **-** It only took the few seconds of silence following Clarke's scream for all hell to break loose.

A low and urgent horn sounded from the gate, followed by unfamiliar battle cries.

Lexa watched warriors rush toward the battle at the gates as another one of Clarke's screams cut through the commotion.

Everything seemed to slow down around Lexa, and the roar of battle dulled until it became a single rush within her ears.

She had a responsibility to her people. She would have to join the fight before she could focus on Clarke.

Steeling her gaze upon the struggle at the gate, Lexa set off at a run, removing a single sword from the sheath fastened to her back.

As she reached the gate, Lexa was immersed into battle immediately.

It took only a moment for Lexa to swiftly drag her blade across her opponent's neck, and he fell heavily to the ground in front of her.

As he fell, Lexa noticed a black cross drawn roughly onto the back of the cloth covering the fallen attacker's head.

The commander glanced around at the remaining attackers, and observed them to be dressed identically, with matching crosses upon their masks.

Lexa's stomach flipped as her mind made the connection between Clarke's mark and the brand upon the intruders' hoods.

The brunette let the image of Clarke's injury spark the waiting fire of rage that had been lying dormant within her since the night of Clarke's attack.

Spots danced across Lexa's vision as she let a battle cry rip from her throat, and she moved through the crowd, determined to singlehandedly destroy each and every one of the attackers.

The commander had only claimed two victims, and had her blade pressed to the neck of a third before a soft, raspy voice sounded behind her.

"Lexa."

Lexa's hand tightened around her blade as she looked carefully over her shoulder.

Clarke's eyes, filled with pain, met her own.

The blonde was relying heavily on the support of the masked figure standing behind her, and a knife was pressed firmly to her throat.

Lexa inhaled deeply before speaking to her warriors that were still locked in their battles.

 _"_ _Cease your fighting. Lower your weapons, but not your guard."_

The confused warriors hesitantly obeyed her orders, and a hush came over the crowd.

 _"_ _You do not have enough warriors in your group to gain the victory here, and I have a feeling you must have known that before you set out on this journey."_

Lexa turned to face Clarke, kicking her opponent to the ground between them.

The figure allowed their blade to press harder against the Blonde's throat, and Lexa's nostrils flared as she watched a thin line of blood appear on the girl's skin.

Tilting their masked head to the side, the figure spoke.

 _"_ _My comrades and I did not come to win a fight. We only came to recover an object."_

Lexa narrowed her eyes at his suggestion.

 _"_ _There is no way for you to get out of this. It would not be wise to add to your current list of crimes."_

The young commander had little time to react after issuing her threat.

One of the attackers reached into the pouch sewn into its tunic, and removed a small clay sphere.

The figure holding Clarke spoke as the remaining attackers mimicked their comrade.

 _"_ _We have what we came for. Our commander will be pleased."_

Lexa watched numbly as the attackers broke the spheres in their palms, and blew the revealed powder into the faces of her own forces.

One-by-one her warriors dropped to the ground.

Panic coursed through Lexa as she realized the attackers' plan.

She lurched forward in the direction of a struggling Clarke, and let the Blonde's names slip from her lips.

 _"_ _Clarke! I'm coming! I won't let them ta-"_

Lexa's vision blurred, and she found herself dropping heavily to the ground.

The last thing the brunette remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was feeling her fingers brush Clarke's as she sunk to her knees, forced to watch the attackers retreat.

The lost clan had returned all right.

 ** _And now they had Clarke._**

...

I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long... Things got a little hectic!

I sincerely hope this longer chapter patches things up!

Don't be shy to let me know what you think of the story so far, reviews are always welcome!


	4. Flashback

**Let me start this chapter by apoligizing for such a horribly long abesnce!  
I got completely caught up with school and had to put my story on hold.  
It's safe to say now that I'm back, and ready to pick up right where I left off!  
For anyone who chooses to stick with the story, thank you for your patience and understanding.  
As always, I do not own characters of The 100, and reviews are always encouraged and welcomed.**

 **Flashback** **  
*The** _ **soft crackling of a fire filled the silence of the dimly lit tent.**_  
 _ **A large stone slab served as a table in the center of the makeshift room.**_  
 _ **On one side of the table, a young, wide-eyed Lexa stands, flanked by two rigid guards.**_  
 _ **Across from her, a burly man towers over her, flanked by his own massive guards.  
He is clothed in burlap and cloth, and has a cross stitched into the breast of his shirt.***_

Lexa glanced down at the paper on the table in front of her before clearing her throat.  
 _"What you are proposing ambassador, is essentially an overthrow of my reign."_  
She fought to hide the fury in her voice before speaking again.  
 _"This document is not a proposal of any sort. It is simply a paper crawling with the implications of treason."_  
The larger man smirked before folding his arms across his armored chest.  
 _"Let us not jump to conclusions so quickly now, mighty Commander."_  
He spit the title out accusingly, as if it was coated in poison.  
 _"All that I, and my people, are proposing is a simple way to resolve the tension within the clans that has accompanied the beginning of your reign."_  
His stance shifted, and he bore his chestnut eyes into her, watching her for a reaction.  
 _"Look at yourself. You are barely old enough to be called a young woman. My people have been your people's closest allies for as long as our most respected elders can recall, and never have we seen a commander come into power so young."_  
Lexa narrowed her eyes as the man and spoke through gritted teeth.  
 _"You know as well as I do, that a commander has no control over his or her reign. When it begins, and when it ends, is completely out of our hands."_  
Across the table, a malicious glint flashed across the rough face of the burlap clad ambassador.  
 _"Ahh, but you see young Heda, that's precisely where our opinions differ."_  
He pushed the paper closer to her as he continued.  
 _"By signing this paper, you will be the first commander to take control of when your reign truly begins."_  
Lexa's guards tensed, unsure of his intentions, and placed their hands on their blades strapped to their sides.  
The young brunette raised a hand, stopping the guards and allowing the ambassador to continue his speech.  
 _"All we are proposing, is that you sign this paper saying that you do not yet feel fit to lead the clans. Immediately after signing, you shall call a meeting of the clans, in which you will step down from your position of Commander. Our leader would then step in, and with the majority agreement of the clan leaders, as well as your recommendation, take over the position of Commander."_  
Lexa took a slight step back from the table, unable to hide her reproach.  
 _"This is not an election that we are discussing here. The title of Commander may only be held by one that holds blood tainted by the night."_  
She looked down at herself quickly before settling on her final point.  
 _"Even if your leader manages to possess this rare trait, members of the clans do not choose their Commander,that is the job of the Commander's spirit. The Commander's spirit has already chosen a successor, and to question the ways of the spirit is a crime much worse than treason."_  
The ambassador sighed, clearly agitated with her lack of understanding.  
 _"My leader does not intend to use the power that the Commander holds. He simply aims to make this transition easier for you."_  
He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
 _"While all clans greatly respect the choice of the Commander's spirit, do you think they will be eager to agree with your decisions without question in a time of crisis?"_  
Lexa hesitated, and the ambassador took the chance to continue.  
 _"With all due respect Heda, you are hardly older than our youngest warrior, and nobody with good sense would follow their youngest warrior blindly into battle."_  
He swallowed, once again gesturing to the paper.  
 _"You will still be making every decision. You will keep your power. All that will change, is the face at the front of it all."_  
Before Lexa could open her mouth to once again reject his proposal, he continued.  
 _"Let us take a short break to stretch our legs and clear our minds. You may present your decision to me once we reconvene."_  
Lexa nodded, standing up a bit straighter.  
 _"Very well Ambassador. We will return here when the call for the guard change sounds."_  
She followed him from the tent, closely followed by her tense guards.  
With a wave of her hand she dismissed them, and she waited until they reluctantly left her side before heading towards the woods surrounding her village.  
Night had pulled a blanket of stars over the sky during the length of their discussion, and Lexa felt herself shiver as a gust of wind rustled the leaves on the trees overhead.  
Listening to the sounds of the forest, Lexa walked until she came upon a small clearing.  
She had trained here once, years ago, and often returned when she felt the need to clear her head.  
Leaning against a tree, Lexa placed her head in her hands and let out a shaky sigh.  
As much as she wanted to spear the Ambassador for his suggestions, she had enough sense to know when someone had a point.  
She felt less than confident that her abilities as a Commander were developed enough to lead each of the clans.  
No matter how much training she had endured over the years, physically holding the title and responsibilities of Commander was uncharted territory.  
She was well aware of the doubt that circulated through the clans, and had spent many sleepless nights pouring over documents in her tent, hoping to gain more knowledge on each clan she had power over.  
Lexa had been trained to hold her emotions together with a glue composed of confidence, authority and respect, but even on good days she could feel that glue thinning.  
Taking the roll of parchment from its place tucked away on her belt, Lexa read over the symbols slowly.  
The ambassador seemed to have been telling the truth about the agreement's terms.  
She would keep her power and decision making responsibilities, but would not be the face of it.  
Lexa allowed herself to consider the option briefly while running her thumb across the line at the bottom of the page, reserved for her signature.  
The low, demanding tone of a horn sounding jolted the brunette from her thoughts.  
Lexa rolled up the parchment before tucking it back into her belt, and heading back to the village with her mind made up.  
 *********************************************************************************************************  
Hopefully this chapter gave everyone an insight on who the attackers are, and a history of their association with Lexa herself.  
-SJG**


	5. Stone Cold

**Stone Cold**

Clarke was suffocating.

Her lungs were burning, her limbs had gone completely numb, and her heartbeat was drumming painfully in her ears.

She wanted nothing more than to scream, to fight the numbness and attempt to draw the attention of anybody that could be nearby.

Fortunately though, the blonde was smarter than that.

Even in her oxygen deprived state, Clarke knew that the slightest movement from her would draw the attention of the man whose shoulders she was slung over.

For now, she focused her energy on trying to open her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, but was bound to be only a few minutes, Clarke was able to lift her heavy eyelids slightly.

Sunlight harshly seared Clarke's eyes, and she fought to keep them as they adjusted to the sudden light.

The first thing that the blonde's vision was able to focus in on, was the legs of the man carrying her.

The familiar burlap cloth covering them sent a jolt of both fear and anger through Clarke's body.

Suddenly, the events leading up to her capture came flooding back through her memory.

The shouting, the combat, and most importantly, the image of Lexa lying unconscious on the ground with her arm outstretched toward her.

She cursed her captors heavily in her mind as she pictured the woman she loved laying lifeless, and vowed to give them hell once her strength returned.

A low and steady drum beat interrupted her thoughts, and Clarke realized that her captor had stopped walking.

The blonde snapped her eyes shut, and strained her ears to follow the sound of footsteps approaching over the fading drumbeat.

From what she could tell, a small circle had assembled around Clarke and her captor.

A deep voice sounded from behind her.  
 _  
"Present the prisoner to us."_

Clarke's back hit the ground with enough force to snap her eyes open, and draw the breath from her lungs with a pained grunt.  
 _  
"So, Wanheda awakens."_

She let her eyes graze over each figure in the circle, trying to discern the source of the voice.

Each face was covered by identical burlap masks, making it impossible for Clark to determine who had spoken.

Finally, one of the masked figures knelt down to her.  
 _  
"There's just one last thing to check before we let you into camp, **princess**."_

His eyes were an unsettling shade of yellow that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Pulling aside the tattered shoulder of Clarke's shirt, he exposed the bandage that was covering the rough carving of a cross above her heart.

The man chuckled to himself as he gripped the corner of the bandage.  
 _  
"This may sting a little."_

His cohorts snickered under their masks as he ripped the bandage from her skin, exposing the angry red emblem.

The man pressed a single dirty finger to its center, earning a hiss of pain from Clarke.  
 _  
"This is her. We must hurry now, Koko has been kept waiting long enough."_

He flashed his eyes toward the mark one more time before standing over her.  
 _  
"Goodnight Wanheda."_

Before the words registered with Clarke, the man's boot connected with her temple, plunging the blonde into darkness once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Clarke regained consciousness, it was with much more haste than the first time.

The pain within her limbs resonated crystal clear, and the gasping breaths she was drawing into her lungs scorched a path down her throat.

As she let her eyes adjust to the dim environment, Clarke realized she was shivering.

The tears in her clothes allowed her bare skin to press against the stone floor that she was laying on.

The only light in the room, was shining in through small gaps within the walls, that were also made of stone.

Clarke rose slowly to her knees, and quickly scanned the room for a door.

All she could find was a solid slab of stone that stuck out slightly from the rows of stone that composed the walls.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke used her good arm to help herself up into a standing position.

She took a second to steady herself before approaching the slab.

Clarke braced her hands against it, and felt a jolt of relief when she felt it shift slightly under her efforts.  
 _  
"I wouldn't try that. They'll punish you."_

Clarke spun around, searching for the source of the timid warning.

The blonde clenched her fists at her sides before opening her mouth to speak for the first time since her capture.  
 _  
"Who said that? Show yourself!"_

Her voice came out rough and strained, surprising herself.

Clarke's eyes focused on a slight movement in the corner of the room that was adjacent to her.

A girl stepped out of the shadows, allowing the moonlight to reflect off of her pale and bruised skin.

She looked no older than Clarke, but her slight frame could allow her to pass as younger than the blonde.

Her raven-black hair spilled down her back in lengthy tangled curls, and her strikingly blue eyes flashed with pain at the smallest movement.

Clarke hesitantly unclenched her fists, and steeled her gaze in the girl's direction as she watched her walk to the center of the small cell.  
 _  
"My name is Zola, warrior of the Ice Nation."_

Clarke visibly tensed at the mention of the clan, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.  
 _  
"Relax Wanheda."_

Zola held out her forearm, revealing a large purple scar in the shape of a cross.  
 _  
"We are the same here. Prisoners."_

Clarke studied her face before crossing her arms over her chest.  
 _  
"How do you know my name?"_

Zola shrugged.

 _"I have heard them speaking about you for many moons, I would recognize Wanheda in any condition."_

Clarke gave her a slight nod.

 _"Call me Clarke, not Wanheda."_

The brunette chose not to respond, drawing another statement from Clarke.  
 _  
"You've been here long enough for your cross to heal."_

Zola glanced down at her arm before nodding.  
 _  
"Then you must have some idea as to who these people are, and what they want with us, right?"  
_  
The brunette's face darkened.  
 _  
"These are a mysterious people. The only thing I have learned from them, is that they have a thirst for information that cannot be quenched, and will retrieve it by any means necessary."_

Clarke's stomach dropped as Zola continued.  
 _  
"They aim to drive the most sacred secrets about our clan out from us, and are careful not to reveal any identity or motive during the process."_

Clarke's mind flickered to Lexa, and the thought of betraying her formed a lump in the blonde's throat.

Shaking her head, Clarke turned to press her hands against the slab once more.  
 _  
"We can't just sit here and wait. There has to be a way out. We have to-"_

The slab trembled again, and Clarke turned to fully face it.

With a terrible grinding, the slab moved from its position to reveal a pair of burly masked guards.

Without saying a word they reached out to grip Clarke's arms, pulling her toward them.

She struggled against them, but was pulled out of the cell, and into a narrow tunnel.

The guard to Clarke's left drew a bag from his belt, and placed it over her head.

Clarke heard the stone faintly grinding back into place as she was once again led into the unknown.

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as it is a bit longer than usual.  
The story will start to pick up speed soon enough, just bear with me!  
Thank you to those who have favorited and followed the story, I appreciate you all more than you know.  
As always, I do not own any characters created by The 100.  
Please don't hesitate to leave a review, I love feedback!  
-SJG**


End file.
